Death Note Light's Legacy
by Aryk
Summary: A few years after Light's death, Ryuk is released from prison in the Shinigami World. He hands a Death Note to a former resident of Wammy's House who decides to succeed and surpass Kira in changing the world. But he's not the only Kira around...
1. Chapter 1

**Death Note – Light's Legacy**

**Chapter 1: Boredom Again**

A giant ball of dust. He'd never really thought about it much, but now as Ryuk stared at the empty wastelands of the Shinigami World from behind his bars, he realised just what a pathetic sight it was. He breathed a sigh and propped his long, twisting body against a wall once more. Ryuk opened the empty palm of his clawed hand before closing it again, as though he was carefully squeezing an invisible orb-like object… Oh, if only he had an apple! So _juicy_… So red and tasty! But lately, not even the other Shinigami had bothered to visit him and the ones that still did didn't bring him apples very often… Not even the rotten, dusty Shinigami version. No, most of them still didn't concern themselves with the human world, not even after that little stunt Meadra had pulled a few years back. The only one who had seemed remotely curious was the old guy – and it wasn't the good kind of curiousity. Apparently, Ryuk hadn't really broken any rules by dropping Shidou's Death Note but the Shinigami King wasn't too pleased about what it had set in motion. Humans weren't really supposed to know about their kind, even if they could only see them after touching a note. Hence the reason Ryuk found himself here. He scratched his neck, looking around his empty cell for the bazillionth time with his big, red eyes. It was nothing but a dark cave with one way in or out; there was only a small crack in the wall that allowed him to look over the wastelands. Chains hung from the ceiling like snakeskins. Geez… Even some gambling with Gook and Dellidublly would be enough to alleviate his boredom at the moment. Just then, though, the sounds of footsteps echoed from above. Ryuk turned his squashed, crocodile-like face to the bars of his cell, where grey light shone down upon his black tufts that humans would call 'hair'. Countless gems twinkled as stars as the figure drew closer.  
"Hmmmm? Armonia? What'cha doin' out here?" Ryuk asked the skeletal figure, who happened to be the old guy's right-hand man.  
"Be a little more grateful, you washed up Shinigami," Armonia croaked. "I'm here to let you out. Apparently, the king figures you've wasted enough time in there. He wants a word with you, though."  
"Oh!" Ryuk was so surprised, he knocked his head against the ceiling when he stood up. Armonia paid no attention to it, placed his golden hand against the bars and they disappeared.  
"Well, what are ya waiting for? Move it!" Ryuk's face bore a grin as he followed, stretching out his black wings for the first time in a long, long time… Moving up the winding stairs, his hand went towards the note Meadra had passed out to him… He was getting that feeling again. That spine-tingling sensation that only his little human friend had given him when he'd had that mad, eager look in his eyes… Or when he was elaborating on some flawless scheme for his sinister agenda… _"Yagami Light… I think I'll get to have some more fun after all."_ Ryuk thought to himself. And this time, he had a plan of his own… After all, the Shinigami World was still too boring for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Death Note – Light's Legacy

**Death Note – Light's Legacy**

**Chapter 2: Yukimura Blake**

A picture of innocence. That's how most people would describe Yukimura Blake (or Blake Yukimura, depending on how you want to put it). Not the kind of 'little smiling angel' kind of innocence, but more of the 'peaceful cow' kind of innocent. Quietly sitting all alone, arms folded or with a hand under his chin. Or making notes of observations for him to use for a story he would write later on or spontaneously start a poem. Some thought Blake was boring, but others found him very kind – he was always there to listen to anyone's problems. Many girls were impressed with his artistic skills and considered him rather cute with his messy, black hair and warm, dark brown eyes, but Blake was far too shy to ask any of them out. A young man of mixed descent (Japanese and British), he would be called a genius if he actually were to put some effort into his studies. Most of the time, however, he was in an extremely relaxed state of mind and he couldn't keep his attention on such boring things as homework – his mind always drifted somewhere else entirely. Of course, he'd end up passing every exam anyway, despite barely studying for them, to much dismay of all the others in his class. Four years had now passed since the end of Kira's judgement; one since the strange incidents of the elderly deaths in Japan. As a child, Blake had followed the changing world with great interest, but in his own way: quietly, observing, viewing things from every possible angle first rather than jumping to conclusions. Now he was 19 years old, a college student, living on his own in London. Never could Blake have imagined to get tangled up in the seemingly never-ending Kira case…


	3. Chapter 3

Death Note – Light's Legacy

**Death Note – Light's Legacy**

**Chapter 3: The new owner**

Blake closed the door of his room behind him, dropped his bag with a thud and flopped onto his bed, sighing. Amber eyes staring almost unblinkingly up at the ceiling, he blew a few strands of his long and messy, black hair out of his face. He was not feeling like doing his homework at all today. Just like every day, really. Blake had finished highschool and was just now starting a university course in English. He had no idea what he was doing there or how he was hoping to get any further than an English teacher with it, but at least it was an excuse for his parents so that he wouldn't have to work. What he really wanted… Without further ado, Blake got up and went over to his desk, pausing briefly to look at the many books in the cases to his left. Thrillers, fantasy, sciencefiction… The one thing they all seemed to have in common was that they were works of fiction, from great classics to more recent, lesser known novels. Blake smiled. He was a man that lived in dreams, with no interest to something as mundane as the real world. Often fiction could be so much greater than the real world, inspiring, comforting or bringing beautiful emotions through simple words printed on paper. What he really wanted was to publish some works of his own, but it was hard to keep his inspiration and make any real progress. At this rate, he'd be fifty before he got one book out…

"Hmmm?" Blake blinked at the small book upon his desk. What was this? He was a 100 certain that it wasn't anything he had… It was bound in red leather, but had no other real distinguishing marks or a title upon the cover. Curiously, he picked it up, opened it and flipped through the pages. Blank. This was a notebook, just like he'd thought. It was quite nice, but nothing special. A gift from his mother, perhaps? Nah, she hadn't been in here a while. If she was visiting him, she'd at least call and wouldn't pass up the opportunity to talk to him anyway. Just then, Blake took a look at the other side of the cover. "_Death Note_…" It said in thin but extremely sloppy handwriting. As if it was written by a child or something, but it still had something eerie about it. Rather than the font however, it was everything that was written below it that was truly interesting. "_'How to use…'_" Blake continued to mutter to himself, reading aloud. "_'The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die… The writer must have the victim's face in mind while writing the name. That way, people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the name is written, it will happen within 40 seconds. Details of the death should be specified within the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds. If the conditions are not specified, the victim will simply die of a heart attack.'_" What the hell was this doing on his desk? It was… Weird. Morbid. Obviously fake too. Killing a person simply by writing a name… And yet, the thought itself was pretty cool. Before he could help himself, Blake sat down behind his desk and took a good look at the notebook. Heh… Almost worthy of a story in itself. Again, he flipped through the pages. No names were written in this thing, so at least this thing wasn't a murder weapon… Yet. Ugh, what was he thinking? It was obvious this thing wasn't real! Right…?

Blake sighed and bent down to switch his computer on, sliding the little red notebook aside. His doubts were a result of his overactive imagination. While it made him very creative, it gave Blake a tendency to be a little superstitious. But he tried to resist the temptation of writing a name within that notebook. He knew he had truly lost it if he did so… Instead, he focused on the websites he was visiting. The news had gone back to being the same old crap as always, ever since Kira disappeared around 2010. Wars in 'Can't-remember-the-name-istan', terrorist strikes, worries of global warming, etc., etc. In one interesting tidbit, the President of the United States was running for President _again_ in the election campaign… Goddammit. Like that coward hadn't caused enough damage, bowing to Kira when the previous President was murdered. Seriously, if there's one person Blake wanted to test that notebook on, it would be people like him… With a shock, it hit him. No way… Desperately, he checked the notebook again. "_If the conditions are not specified, the victim will simply die of a heart attack…_" Blake whispered. It couldn't be... Everything about Kira's powers would be explained if he had possessed a notebook like this. Now the temptation became overwhelming. Blake reached into his bagpack for his pencilcase and grabbed a pen. Hands shaking, he opened the notebook. He couldn't do this… What if it actually worked? The chances were miniscule, but still. Did he really want that guy to die? Blake was often hesitant and doubtful and tried to look at things from every perspective, but he didn't believe Kira's way was right… But there were some scumballs who were obviously evil… The power of the book, the Death Note, was too strong to resist. Oh fuck it!

Blake put the pen to paper. If he was going to do this, he wouldn't use a heart attack. The whole world would think Kira was back. Might aswell test the Death Note's powers… With a vindictive smile, he thought of the President of the U.S.A., wrote his name and added: "_Dies on 12:13 local time on November 5__th__, 2014, from choking on a pretzel._" There. It was 12:13 over here right now, so Blake had set it up so that it would occur in the U.S. five hours from now. With the media coverage these days, he'd find out about it soon. Now another issue came to him – during that time, what would he do with the Death Note? No, it could still be a prank or something. Blake wasn't even thinking anymore about how it had ended up in his room. Well, one thing was for sure, until it was clear whether it was real or not, he had to keep this notebook safe. Grabbing the book, he looked around his room. Where would he put it? He didn't have a safe or anything… His eyes went towards his bookcase again. Of course! He rushed over and pulled out another book from the case. It was a huge, ancient tome containing God-knows-what; the point was that there was one of those locks on it. Laying it down on his bed and opening it with the key he kept along with all his others, he quickly found the hole he'd cut out of the pages. It was where he kept his diary and it would be a perfect place to keep the Death Note aswell. Well, okay, it wasn't perfect, but it would do. No one was aware of it anyway. Closing it and storing it in the bookcase again, Blake smiled.

He wasn't sure whether he should be glad about this or not, but an excitement was building within him nonetheless. The fact was that even the possibility of the note being real gave him a great sense of power. But there was something else… The way Kira had used it as a weapon to achieve his ideals. So boring. So _unimaginative_. Only a real writer like him should be worthy of something like a Death Note. Kira's part in this play was over. Blake would write a whole new scenario for mankind…


	4. Chapter 4

Death Note – Light's Legacy

**Death Note – Light's Legacy**

**Chapter 4: The third-generation** L

Pawn to E3. The board was turned. Grey eyes stared down upon the field of black and white. Within his castle of playing cards, Near remained unmoving, one part of his brain focused on the move he should make with the black side of the chess board, another upon the very same thing – but from a very different perspective. Every detail of the Kira case went through his head. It had been several years since Yagami Light had been revealed to be the culprit and Mikami Teru and Amane Misa as his accomplices. Near had barely made it out alive that day and Light, the second-generation L, may have even achieved victory after all, if it wasn't for Mello's and Mr. Matsuda's actions. And yet… Near was getting the impression that he and the real L were trying to solve a never-ending case. Or perhaps it was his own imagination; the power of the Death Notes haunted his mind, clouding it with baseless fear. Near let a black pawn take a step forward aswell, mirroring the actions of the white side. Or was it such a 'baseless fear'? The young man sat up for a moment and glanced at his watch. November 29th. Today was the day. The one he had set up for himself. Starting 23 days ago, police agencies and other organisations of justice all over the world had been starting to get extremely lucky… Many known criminals and terrorists were getting caught or killed, one by one. Every circumstance had seemed entirely plausible. To people around the world, it must seem like strange but fortunate coincidences; not like Kira, who ruled with fear and force, making the world obviously aware of his existence by killing all his victims with heart attacks. But to Near, who knew of the potential of the Death Note, this was getting too odd to ignore. There was also the case of the President dying. It was too bizarre for his liking. That's why he had been looking forward towards this date: the maximum time a Death Note user could manipulate his victims and the circumstances of deaths was believed to be 23 days. If a substantial amount of the criminals died today, then Near would assume that another Death Note had been brought into play, as had been the case with C-Kira. In that case, then delivering proof who was Kira and taking the notebooks alone would never be the end of it… As long as some Shinigami had a spare notebook and wanted to have some fun like Ryuk, catastrophe could strike again and again. In fact, it was possible that Ryuk's example had spurred on other Shinigami's… Not only would this concern the world of humans – it would _literally_ become a case to move heaven and earth. Near turned the board once more. He had no proof that there was a Death Note involved just yet, but his feelings made him sure of it. Just as he was sure that this new Kira had already made the opening moves and he had little choice but to respond. But how would this Kira react? If his suspicions were correct, then Near was sure that they were dealing with a Kira that was acting far more cautiously than Yagami Light. When Near looked at the entire case in retrospect (combining his own experiences with the data the first-generation L had shared), then Light's moves had always been aggressive… Killing Lind L. Tailor immediately, getting rid of the FBI agents investigating him as soon as he found out, constantly manipulating others… Some of them were achieved by incredible strategies, but they were nonetheless offensive maneouvres. This Kira was most likely different. There was always a chance a Death Note had fallen into the hands of a moron, but it was wise not to assume that. One mistake in this game and Near could be dead… No… Everyone who had worked on the Kira case and had knowledge of the notebooks could die. And if that happened, he didn't even want to imagine the results. With some luck, this new Kira could go further than Yagami Light. Near continued staring at the chess board, before a brief alarm went off at a computer monitor. 00:00. Near had given it enough time. He grabbed the headset laying about and spoke into the microphone as he played with some of his white, curly hair.

"Commander Lester… What's the news?"


	5. Chapter 5

Death Note – Light's Legacy

**Death Note – Light's Legacy**

**Chapter 5: Opening Moves**

"Writing again, huh? You certainly remind me of someone else."

"Let me guess… Kira?" Blake responded to the Shinigami looming over him, without looking up; his eyes were fixed on the notebook he was writing in. His life had changed considerably over the past month. After he hid the Death Note that day, he tried to act as if nothing had happened. He'd posted on some internet forums, continued with a story he was writing, took a look at homework but was too lazy to do anything, went to the store, made dinner, played some videogames, took a shower, continued reading a novel, hung in front of the computer again and went to bed quite late. By the time he woke up the following morning and went to college, he'd nearly forgotten about that little red notebook that had appeared upon his desk. But it didn't take long for Blake to discover the news. He was extremely tempted to skip some classes and head home immediately, but was afraid even the slightest move like that could make him look suspicious. Classes had been an unendurable agony: on the one hand, he was anxious to try the notebook again in case it was a coincidence; on the other, he was struggling with the idea that he had just killed the President of the United States by writing in a notebook! But that evening, he tried again: this time, Blake wrote the name of a terrorist in it, describing in detail how his hiding place would be discovered by the local authorities in a few hours, how he would resist and would be killed. He stayed up all night to get the news – again, it had happened exactly the way he wanted to! It was around that moment, when Blake lay down upon his bed, shaking, knowing he was a murderer, that he had met Ryuk.

Ryuk had explained quite a bit and confirmed that he had been the Shinigami that had given Kira his Death Note. The first question about the rules of the note that Blake had posed was if there was a limit to controlling victims and circumstances. Ryuk had mentioned the 23-day rule. He had to admit, when Blake got his plan for the note, he started out with such enthusiasm to try it out, many of the deaths were scheduled to occur as late as possible. In retrospect, that may not have been the smartest move, but it couldn't be helped. Blake glanced at his watch, before turning his attention to Ryuk again… Today was the day.

"Hehehe… Exactly. The way you write so passionately is just like him, but…" The Shinigami paused to take another bite from his apple and looked a bit closer. "But what you're writing is definitely different…"

"I would assume so. Kira merely killed by heart attacks most of the time. I guess for him, it was the quantity that mattered. Bo-ring!" Blake said and laughed. Even from the start, Kira had punished countless criminals with the Death Note, but he was different. Better. Kira had been ruthless and got even more so as the years passed. By 2010 the world had all but turned into a dictatorship. He turned another page. But Blake was right! Blake was justice! It wasn't the quantity of the deaths, but the quality that mattered! In his lifetime, he would clean up the world and no one would even realise it. It wasn't like the world desperately needed the Death Note to become a better place… Blake would just lend a hand. He looked at each case individually, gathered data from the Internet to learn about potential victims and gave quite a lot of thought before he judged. And as said before, no one would know about it.

No one… Except…

"So, Ryuk – can I tempt you into giving me some more info on the Kira case today?"

"Hehe… I'm afraid you'll have to do a lot better than that, Blake," Ryuk said and went to lie down on the bed again. Dammit. From day one, he had been rather quiet about that matter… It was as if Ryuk was testing him, wanted to see if he would fare better. If that was indeed the case, then it made sense for him not to tell Blake much about it. He might want to see whether he would repeat the same mistakes Kira had made. Yet Blake wanted to know. He _needed_ to know! Because there was one person that could stop him: L. During Kira's rise to power, Blake had originally been rooting for the world's greatest detective. Ironic that they could now end up as enemies. Even more so because Blake was from Wammy's House aswell – he had been adopted, you see. He finished writing and closed the notebook, then turned in his seat.

"Ryuk…"

"What?"

"If you won't tell me anything directly, is it okay if I voice my thoughts aloud for a little while?" Blake asked. Ryuk finished with an apple and shrugged.

"Several years ago, the judgement of criminals stopped. There are several possibilities as to why," Blake started, stood up and began pacing the room. "Option 1 – Kira quit voluntarily. Given what the world was turning into, I find that unlikely. He could've stopped years ago if he just wanted to send the world a warning and would've most likely made the deaths of criminals far more dramatic. For example, he could have set it up so that thousands of them would all die at the same time. Anyway, if that _is_ true, then there are again several scenario's. Let's call this 1A – he regretted it, quit killing and is out there, still alive or he committed suicide. I doubt it since the judgments sped up rather than slowed down before he suddenly stopped. 1B – he regretted it and gave up possession of the Death Note. This one is possible, but he couldn't have afforded to do so unless he was confident he would never be caught. Even without his memories, there's a chance L suspected him and imprisonned him just to be sure. That's 1C. But personally, I believe in Option 2 – against his will, Kira was found, caught and subsequently imprisonned or executed in secret. That's what I would've done if I was L."

"That's all nice and dandy, but how is this helping?" Ryuk asked, obviously missing the point.

"Don't you see? The only way L could've discovered who Kira was, was if he discovered how he murdered his victims. Which means that it's reasonable to assume, given the likelihood of Option 2, that L knows about the Death Note. You gave Kira the note, so it's best to assume for me that you wrote it's basic rules in it aswell, just like you did with mine. If you follow that train of thought, than L knows the deaths can be manipulated. It's been nearly a month since I started using my Death Note. You do the math." A short silence fell between them before Ryuk sat up.

"Oh! So you mean that L is already on the move?" Blake made a clacking noise with his tongue and pointed at the Shinigami.

"Exactly. He's not making any covert actions or appearances like he did last time in order to gain hints because he knows I won't fall for it. It's also possible that he's keeping quiet because he wants the world to believe he's not involved with the case or that a case even exists. That way, they'll keep thinking Kira is gone and L can prevent another wave of supporters to rise up. Long story short: it's not safe for me to assume that I can avoid L just because I use different methods than Kira." Blake held the notebook in his hand once more and smirked. "The battle between me and L has already begun. The opening move has been played. L will respond. I may not like it, but now that I've started, I have no choice but to kill him. To do that, I _will_ discover his name and face." Now Ryuk laughed again, obviously excited.

"And how are you planning on doing that, I wonder? You're up against someone that hasn't even shown himself in any way to you, with no idea who he is, where he is and who could be close to him."

"Now, now, Ryuk…" Blake turned away, staring at the bookcase. He'd give the world one hell of a story. "If I spoiled that, it wouldn't be any fun, now would it?"


End file.
